The Way It Should Be
by Super Celina123
Summary: Brianna feels something deep when she reads The Twilight Saga, it touches her heart, and she doesn't know why. For some reason she doesn't believe it is all fictional. In the books, when Jacob is hurt, she is hurt. When Bella hurts Jacob, Bri hates her. Why is this? One night Brianna is sent into the books and she discovers the shocking truth behind it all. Team Jacob/Pro-Wolf-pack
1. Prologue : The Way It Should Be

**Stephanie Meyer owns the twilight Saga **

**A/n: I know this has been done before, like someone going into the books and changing things but this time I'm sending someone, more like a guardian angel over the Pack. Moreover, to help Bella see sense that Edward Cullen is not her soul mate, she is so much better with Jake, no questions asked. Therefore, this is from Brianna's POV, she is the character.**

**Enjoy, this is my first fic, hope you like it **

**Team Jacob Forever! :D **

**Prologue**

Brianna POV

I flopped myself on my bed and sighed, dropping Eclipse on my desk, open on the page I was reading. Right now, I seriously wanted to kill my best friend. Because of her, I got stuck in reading the Twilight Saga. Because of her, I hated that I was obsessed with The Cullen's and The Pack. Moreover, because of her, I was obsessed with Jacob Black. Okay. Maybe I didn't regret that bit. Oh Poor Jake. My heart was breaking along with him. I hated the part in Eclipse where she ripped out his heart and stomped on it, while he was in pain, after saving Leah's life. I had hoped, he and Leah would fall in love and find happiness together, but noooo, Stephanie Meyer had to get him imprinted on a hybrid baby. She had to make him look like a paedophile.

I hadn't dared read Breaking Dawn, I didn't know if I could face it. Nevertheless, I had seen the movie, or part 1 of it and the dance scene had brought me close to tears, my friends had also given me the whole story in short. Bella is stupid, weak, and selfish. What the Fuck is she doing throwing away her life to an over-protective, stalking, controlling Bloodsucker.

I exhaled nosily once more and turned my attention back to the book, picking it up again, re-finding my space I read aloud:

'_**I'd been lying to myself. Jacob was right. He'd been right all along. He was more than just my friend. That's why it was so impossible to tell him goodbye - because I was in love with him. Too.' **_

Bullshit!" I swore, gritting my teeth, "she does not love him,"

I let out a deep breath and continued, I had read this once before, I was just hoping the second time would make more sense to me.

'_**I loved him, much more than I should, and yet, still nowhere near enough. I was in love with him, but it was not enough to change anything; it was only enough to hurt us both more. To hurt him worse than I ever had.' **_

"Enough!" I groan, tossing the book back on the desk, "ergh! I cannot read anymore," I moan, clutching my head in my hands, and shutting my eyes. It hurt, for some reason, knowing Jacob was in pain, hurt me too. It was like someone was squeezing my heart. Tightly. Harshly. Roughly. Was that a normal reaction to a fictional character's pain?

"So, the Twilight Saga got you depressed again," declares my sister's supple voice suddenly.

I opened my eyes, and turned my gaze up, to see my older sister, Marianne, standing in my bedroom doorway with a pitiful sympathetic smile on her face.

Why was she feeling sympathy for me? I didn't need her sympathy or her pity. I just wanted her to leave me to go crazy in peace.

"Go away Marie, leave me alone," I growl, covering my face with my hand, my eyes snapping shut again.

I expected to hear the door slam shut, but instead I heard footsteps shuffling towards me. A second later, I felt the mattress sink down beside me, and the floral scent of my sister's perfume invaded my nose.

"Bri, I know what you are going through, it's a teenage stage where you feel passionate about something, too much that you want it to be true. And The Twilight Saga, brings that out in teenagers, it touches them deep, and I should know, since I read it myself, I was also obsessed. But now I'm over it and you will be too." Marianne enlightened.

I finally, removed my hand from my face, and sat up straight. The last sentence my sister said had made me feel weird, I had a feeling I would never be over it. I would never be over it until the day Bella chose Jacob out of her own free fill. However, that was too late now. Bella was a vampire and Jacob had imprinted. However, I still had hope, if only I could go back in the past and change it, if only it was real.

"Marie, for the last time, I will not be over it until Bella chooses Jacob, and that means never," I state my voice shaking slightly

"Oh, so that's the reason, you're Team Jacob," She realises

'_Well duh! Could it be anymore obvious?_' I think to myself, I had been cursing Edward Cullen for ages. How could she not notice?

"Yeah, what are you?" I ask, out of curiosity, trying to keep my voice calm

"I'm sort of Switzerland, though I do like Jacob a teensy bit more, but that's speaking for me and not Bella," Marie informed me

"Oh, of course you are," I mutter, but Jacob was too young for her, they had 4 years ago difference.

She ignores me "you know, it gonna be harder for you, since you're Team Jacob and it didn't the way you want too," she says, more stating it then asking a question

"Marie? Why are you here anyway?" I ask, changing the subject

"Oh, I heard you reading aloud and then I heard you swear, so I came to warn you that aunt Linda is here, and remember what she said last time." She reminded, sending me a critical look

I cringe under my sister's accusing gaze. I did remember what Aunt Linda had said last time, she had held up a bar of soap to my face and said: _"girl, if there's another slip out of that dirty mouth, then I'm gonna wash it out,"_ the thing is Aunt Linda never went back on her word, so that terrified me.

"Anyway, now you know, I'll leave you in peace," and with that, she left my room closing the door behind her

I buried my face in my pillow with my hand pinned as fists to my sides; you wouldn't understand how much I wanted the Twilight Saga to be real. I really wanted to change things to fit my way, making sure everyone had happiness. Even Edward Fucking Cullen.

Nevertheless, little did I know, that my wishes were about to come true.

**So, what did you think? It is my first fic so don't be too harsh, and, my name is Celina but I prefer the name Brianna and everything Brianna is feeling is kind of, what I am feeling. I have too sisters, one is Maleena, she is Team Jacob, but doesn't hate Edward as much as me, where as my other sister Marie is Switzerland. I also have one brother, and he prefers Jacob to Edward for Bella too, though he doesn't really care too much, he's all for checking Rosalie and Leah out. ;D **

**Review! To let me know how good or bad I did, I'm sorry it's short but They will get longer **

**Celina **


	2. Chapter 1: Brianna Black

**A/n: Thank you all for following and favouriting, you guys are the best, and also thank you for the reviews. Anyway, you know how Edward isn't my favourite character, he might be bashed slightly. Guys, I just wanna say, there's a lot of conversation in this chapter, and my best friend Neelam helped me write the first two paragraphs. :D read on…..**

Chapter 1 – Brianna Black? 

I'm falling. It's all dark and it's cold. And I'm falling into a deep endless abyss. I try to scream, but no sound escapes. I am terrified; I see no light up ahead. Just darkness. Wait a sec…I'm asleep aren't I. Therefore, this is a dream. So, why can't wake myself up? What the hell? My dreams are never this terrifying. Honestly, this feels too real to be a dream. As I am still falling, I finally see a light. A deep glow promises safety. Well, as least, I hope it does. Closer and closer, I get to the luminosity, the more relieved I am.

Any minute now, I would wake up in bed breathing heavily. Seconds…minutes…pass. I still don't wake up. The air rushes all around me, as I get closer still, suddenly. It's too bright, my eyes squeeze shut, and then I fall face first into something very my head and finally opening my eyes, I take in everything around me. I'm in a white room, lying stomach down on a fluffy white couch; across the couch is a small table and chair that were also white. Where in heaven am I?

I lift myself up and stand up, still perplexed at what was happening. This was a dream right? Then why did it feel so real? To test my theory, I pinch myself…Nothing happens.

"There's no point doing that, this is all quite real," says a women's voice

At the sound of her voice, I am startled and fall back into the couch, with a scared expression on my face. A tall woman comes from a door I didn't notice. She has long black hair cascading down her back, very deep, but familiar brown eyes, and the prettiest smile I had ever seen. She was stirring a cup of tea and her skin was a beautiful shade of russet. Come to think of it. She reminded me of Jacob.

"Brianna, you are quiet today, it is unusual for you," she says, taking a seat at the table

"I'm sorry; I just…how do you know my name? Who are you? Where am I? If this is real then why am I here?" I inquire, all my questions bursting out of my mouth all at once.

"One question at a time. Firstly, I know your name because I have been watching over you since your birth. Secondly, I am Sarah. You already should know who I am." She pauses to let me absorb, the information

"Sarah?" I mutter to myself, "Sarah! As in Sarah Black!" I suddenly blurt. Shit! Twilight was on my mind again! I might have offended her!

"You are right! I am Sarah Black," She confirms, smiling

"What! But, you don't exist! I only wish you did! I'm still dreaming!" I exclaim, trying to convince myself. I mean, what would you do, if someone told you that something you dreamed of for so long existed?

"Bri, I know, you've always wanted my world to exist, and I know that somewhere deep inside you, you know it does. I am not going to lie to you, you see if I had survived the car crash on that fateful day then there would have been a new addition to our family," she tells me sadly

I slump back on the couch as my mouth drops open, still staring at her. A new addition? Meaning…a new baby? Nevertheless, why was she telling me this?

"Sarah, no offense and all, but why are you telling me this?" I ask, least harshly as possible

"Brianna, who do you think the new baby would have been?" she answers my question with a question

I zone out for a moment, piecing it all together. A new baby. Telling me about it. Bringing me here. Me feeling the connection. Then suddenly, it came to me, the baby would have been me!

"Me," I whisper, "The baby, would have been me, it all fits now," I realise, as tears come rolling down my cheeks.

"Yes, you are my child," she murmurs softly

"But how? I'm fifteen and Jacob's like 16/17, and he was eight, on the day of the crash, so he should be eight years older." I remembered

"Well, fate saw that car crash would happen, but it knew that you were special, so you were born somewhere else, years earlier, but deep down inside you are a Black," Sarah stated proudly

"Wow! Brianna Black, sister of Jacob Black, daughter of Sarah and Billy Black!" I put together

Sarah chortled at my enthusiasm, "right now, we are in the pathway from one world to another, you are leaving your world behind and entering the world of the Twilight Saga."

"What I supposed to do?" I ask

"You are also the guardian of The Pack. I'm going to send you to La Push, my son, your brother's life is in danger, the imprint with the hybrid, will kill him," at these words she comes and sits by me, tears welling up in her eyes.

"What do you mean the imprint with Renesmee, will kill Jacob?" I question softly asking her to elaborate, the thought of that made me shiver, and if this was all real and I wasn't going crazy, then I would do everything to help.

"Let me start from the beggining, When the Cullens left, after Bella's birthday, she was completely broken; she was like a junkie with drug withdrawal. Obviously, Edward was her drug, because the first time she met him, he placed the predator's charm on her, half-willingly and half-unwillingly,"

"Predator's charm?" I ask, confused

"Yes, Predator's charm or in other words: dazzling," She simplified

"Oh. I get it, carry on." It made sense now, about what Bella said about dazzling in Twilight

"Anyway, as you know, Bella wanted to here his voice, she basically craved it, came obsessed with him, what she felt was not love but merely an infatuation. Because of this predator charm, it was nearly impossible to move on, but there was on person who could almost break through it," Sarah gives me a knowing smile

"Yeah, Jacob, but that didn't stop her from jumping off the cliff though," I reminded

Sarah shook her head "No, it did not. What messed it up was the transformation, Bella thought she had lost _her_ Jacob, the sweet naïve one, she thought, he was bitterer, and so that made her afraid, and she took the jump."

"Oh, I see, I think I get it, now that Edward is back Bella is falling deeper and deeper into the charm, and at one point she might lose her humanity," I say, showing her what I've learnt

She takes my hand in her own and gives it a gentle squeeze,

"You caught on fast. By the way, Bella is Jacob's imprint. The only reason he didn't imprint on her that day in the meadow, is because she was too deep into the memories of Edward. Still going through, the drug withdrawal. You see, a wolf needs it's imprint, she is the air he breathes, and she is his gravity. In addition, no matter how much Jacob's wolf tried, the predator charm was too powerful. Jacob only imprinted on Renesmee because, she had Bella's eyes, and some of Bella's blood running through her veins, his wolf completely ignored the vampire side, Edward's side. Jacob's wolf had chosen Bella the first time her saw her as a baby, he didn't need to phase to know that she was his soul mate. If the two times they almost kissed, went right then they'd be imprinted but the times they did kiss Edward was back in Bella's life, so it had no effect." Sarah explained as I silently listened

"OMG! That makes sense now! I always thought Edward Cullen was evil! Now I know it!" I cry out, Sarah nodded and carried on

"So, you will go back to that point where Jacob is ignoring her, you have to convince him too talk to her. You can tell him who you are, because he will believe you, but, I'll be there with you in spirit, helping you through any complications, and if anyone asks how you know the future then say you are psychic,"

"Okay, got it!" I say cheerfully, but inside I felt, nervous as hell, I was going to meet the people I always wanted too.

"Goodbye, my beautiful child, I'll be there with you in spirit, I just know you can make everything right," Sarah leans in and kisses me on the forehead, then there is a bright, white flash and I disappear.

I'm falling again. More slowly this time, I watch as the clouds go by on my way down. However, it's faster this time, and when I hit the ground, the hard concrete bruising my hands, I hear the words:

"Yo, a girl just fell out of the sky," says a boy's voice

Moreover, I look up to find myself surrounded by several incredibly handsome Native American faces. I was finally in La Push, and I would make Bella Swan fall in love with Jacob, even if it is the last thing I did.

**Hey guys, I hoped you liked it! I've been a little stressed so, I'm sorry if it's crap, but review to tell me how I did!**

**Celina xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	3. Chapter 2: Acceptance In The Pack

**A/n: Thank you for all the reviews, story alerts, favorites, and followers! You guys are amazing! Love you all!**

Chapter 2 – Meeting the La Push Pack

Brianna POV

"Hey, are you ok?" a deep husky voice comes from the left

Turning my head, I look up to see a gorgeous guy with enormous bulking muscles extending his hand out to me. He has these amazing brown eyes that went deep. On and on. Almost forever. His handsome face was set in a familiar curious look. Moreover, I knew instantly who this was. This was Jacob Black. In addition, let me tell you, Taylor Lautner had nothing on him; Jake was a hundred times hotter and I was suddenly full of sisterly pride. My brother was like a God.

'_Holy shit!'_ I thought _'How the hell did Bella resist?" _

'_The predator's charm, remember, it held her back" _Sarah's voice echoed back

'_Sarah? Is that you?' _she had said she would be with me. However, I didn't know she meant in my head

'_Yes, it is me. I said that I would be with you,'_ was her response

Jacob waves his hand in front of my face, bringing me back to earth.

"Err…" I begin shortly dumbfounded "I'm fine," I squeak, taking his hand and Bella was right, his skin was scorching hot. In a very soothing way, it made me gasp.

Jake pulls me up, studying my face closely, as if he recognised me or was trying too,

"Excuse me, don't mind me asking, but who are you? Why did you just fall from the sky?" asked a guy beside Jake, he was taller and looked older. His expression was stern and he had an air of authority around him as if he was boss, so I guessed this was Sam.

'_Sarah? Should I?" _I ask in my head

'_Go ahead. They need to know.' _Sarah gave her consent, which was all I needed

"I'm sorry, but this is a loooooong story. We might need to sit down," I respond a little shyly, glancing around at the huge muscular guys. They scared me a little.

"Cool, I love long stories," said a guy next to Sam, he was slightly shorter, had less muscles but a cute face, and I guessed he was Embry, but he looked nothing like Kiowa, he was cuter.

"Hey. I know this is kinda random but you look like Jake," the dude next to Embry pointed out. I had a feeling he was Quil; I had noticed he had the least muscles of all, and was the shortest.

"I do? I never noticed," I admitted, it was true. I hadn't. Though I didn't see it, I had long black hair and brown eyes. Nevertheless, I couldn't be sure. **(A/n: Not true, I actually have blue eyes and brown hair)**

"Yeah, just what I was gonna say, are you and Jake related?" said the dude, by Quil, next to him was a guy wearing a scowl. Therefore, I guessed the scowling one had to be Paul. Therefore, this was Jared. Same height as Sam, and very similar muscles but his eyes held a mischievous glint and he had a jokester smile.

"Yes! Jacob and I are related!" I stated proudly, I had always longed to say these words ever since I had read the books. I turned my gaze from Jared to Jake and sent him a smile, glad to see that I had them all briefly stunned. I think they weren't expecting me to answer.

"What if she's a spy from the Cullens? She looks Quileute enough but they're filthy rich. Who knows whom they could bribe?" Paul pointed out glaring in my direction

I knew Paul had a point but I got annoyed nonetheless.

"Sam, I assure you I am not spying for any leeches. I came here to put things right. The Cullens cannot be trusted." I pleaded to Sam, whose eyes widened in shock when I said his name.

"How do you know my name? How do you know about vampires?" Sam asked frantically, I could see the guys beginning to panic, afraid their secret had gotten out.

"If we sit down, I can explain everything." I said again, I had too much to tell, it could take me all day.

I saw indecision in Sam's eyes, as if he was afraid whether to trust me or not. The rest of The Pack looked as though they were holding their breath waiting for Sam's verdict.

"Fine," He resolved, "We'll go inside," he announced, nodding in the direction of his and Emily's house

I sighed with relief, grateful that he had chose to trust me. I turned to Jacob

"Jake," I acknowledged, feeling giddy inside, "Can you bring Billy?"

"How did you-?" he began looking suspicious, obviously wanting to know how I knew about Billy.

"Like I said, I'll explain when we sit down, but Billy needs to be there." I said strictly

Jacob looked at Sam who nodded then Jake nodded at me and took off at an amazing speed.

Next, I turned to Jared, "Jared, Kim also needs to be there," he also got wide eyes but nodded and took off anyway. I wanted all the imprints there also, but I knew Rachel wasn't back yet and Quil hadn't met Claire yet.

"Let's go," Sam led the rest of us up the porch steps and he knocked

As the door opened, I came face to face with a very pretty Native American girl but her left side had three claw marks running over them, stretching from her eye to her lips.

"Hey guys, lunch is ready," She told them, she leans in, kisses Sam, and then her gaze shifted to me "Hello and you are?" She asked smiling sweetly

"Brianna. Brianna Black." I say with confidence

She looked shocked and then looked at Sam, who sent her a shrug, turning his questioning gaze to me.

"Black?" she questioned

"I'll explain everything inside, let's just wait for Jared, Kim, Billy and Jacob to get here." I said, feeling excitement pricking inside me and I didn't know why.

"Oh, ok, come on in then," she stepped back so we could come in

As soon as we entered the kitchen, the guys attacked the food, and they really did eat like hungry wolves. Stephanie got that right. It was kinda amusing actually, I leaned against the counter next to Emily and observed.

"Yeah, they do that. You have to get use to it," she chuckled at my bewildered expression

"Huh? They really do eat like Wolves," I said, and then mentally kicked myself

'_Idiot! They don't know that you know!' _I scolded myself

"_Oh, they will soon enough," _Sarah, said

Emily and the guys at the table all stiffened, Sam and Paul turned look at me with horror on their faces.

"Yes," I confirmed, "I know everything. I know that you guys are Werewolves or in other words Shapeshifters. I know that Kim and Emily are imprints. I know about all the legends. I know about the Cullens, all their powers, their descriptions, their age, how they were changed. I know Jacob should be Alpha. I know about Victoria, the redhead leech. I know that Embry doesn't know who his dad is. And last but not least, I know about Bella Swan, the leech lover, the bitch, who broke Jacob's heart."

As the last sentence left my mouth, Jacob pushed Billy's wheelchair into the room with Jared and Kim behind them. All looking shocked.

"Whoa, is there something you don't know?" Embry asked

"Err…" I searched through my head, and then it came to me, something I wanted to rant about for so loooong!

"Yeah, I don't know why Bella went running back to the dead lifeless corpse named Edward, what the hell was she thinking? He broke her! He left her! And she just went running back to him!" I screamed, but I still had more to say

"Oh Bella's dead! I have no reason to live! Bella is the reason for my existence, without her, I am nothing. I wanna go Italy and die!" I say in exaggerated high-pitched voice, impersonating Edward, flinging my hands in the air.

"I don't know? Why did she jump off the damn cliff anyway? Why is she so fucking weak?" I shout, absolutely seething

Then I slump down in nearby chair, holding my head in my hands. Forgetting about everyone around me

'_Calm down Bri! Look at their reactions."_ Sarah told me

I look up to see everyone's mouths hanging open, shit! I forgot they were there

"Erm…sorry…I just really hate vampires….." I stutter, cringing under their looks of astonishment

Sam got over his shock and sent me an entreated look "Brianna tell us everything, hold nothing back, you know too much," he told me

I agree and turn the ones left standing "You may wanna sit down, this could take a while," I send them a look of apology, not sure why I was apologising.

Jacob takes his seat in a chair, parking Billy next to him and Jared sit with Kim on his lap while Emily sits on Sam's.

"Ok, this gonna take a long time, so, sit back and relax." I tell them, taking a deep breath and sitting up straight, everyone watched me patiently, waiting for me to begin.

Therefore, I began…

"Ok, in the beginning, I was normal teenage girl, living a normal life. My best friend, an Edward obsessive, got me to read these books called The Twilight Saga, so, she would have someone to talk to about them. Now these books were the stories of your lives. Bella's life in particular."

"How is that possible? Are you saying our lives have been published as a book and our secret is out?" Sam asked, obvious fear in his eyes

"No, the secret is not out, not in this world at least, I am from another world, because in my world Vampires and Werewolves do not exist, I have been sent to help, and I'll get to that in a minute." I respond

"Okay, now tell us about these books," Sam instructs

"Okie Dokie! You see the first book is called Twilight, in it, Bella moves to forks and meets the Cullens, she notices things that other humans don't so, she investigates, in order to find out their secret. At the same, Eddie stalks her because her blood holds a sweet scent and he soon becomes very obsessed. In addition, what helps her is the legends Jake tells her about cold ones not knowing they were true at the time, on first beach,"

I glance around to see Sam sending Jacob an aggravated look as if to say 'why?' Jacob looks down, ignoring him and looking slightly ashamed.

"Don't get angry at Jacob, Sam. You know a Wolf can't hide anything from its imprint." I say

That got their attention, every pair of eyes in the room shoots to me.

"She's not my imprint." Jacob protested, wincing, his voice sounding hurt

"She should be, The Bloodsuckers got in the way," I retort

"Explain," Jake orders, he looked so hopeful, I wanted to run over there and hug him.

'_Sarah?' _I ask

'_Not yet,' _she says

"I can't, not yet. Because when I do tell you the truth, it's possible you may all phase," I say ominously, an apology in my tone

"What could be so bad?" Quil asked

"No," I say stubbornly "I have to finish talking about the books, I need all of you to understand! Because wrong assumptions will be made," I tell them all obstinately

"Fine, tell us the imprint thing later, right now carry on with the books," Sam thankfully put an end to the imprint questions.

"Okay, so, The Cullens play baseball and invite Bella to watch, of course foolishly, and then they come across a coven of human blood drinking nomadic vampires."

"James, Victoria and Laurent," Jacob added

I nod "Yeah, James begins to hunt Bella and so the Cullens hide her away, but James tricks her into believing that he has held her mother hostage, so Bella runs to James to save her."

Jacob and Billy sigh. Jacob mutters something like 'typical Bells,' shaking his head

"Bella is bitten, Eddie comes just in time and sucks the venom out, and he and Jasper kill James. Bella is in hospital for a while then Eddie takes Bella to prom against her will, and the only thing good that comes out of it is Jacob being there after his Dad bribed him to warn her." I say, grinning in Jake and Billy's direction raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but it didn't help," Billy says

"No it didn't. Anyway, in the next book, on Bella birthday, Bella gets a paper cut and since Jasper is the newest to the coven he looses control but Eddie is able to stop him before he bites Bella,"

"Wait a minute. Something doesn't make sense here, didn't the psychic see this happen, why didn't she gives her gloves or something," Jacob detected

"Yeah, but Alice was kind of hoping Bella does get bit so she can be a vampire." My mouth sprouts involuntarily, I think this is Sarah's doing.

All the werewolves growl in protest,

"But what about the treaty? Jared, Paul, and I were already phased," Sam said

"Yeah, the thing is that if she did get bit then they'd leave town or something," I reply

"We need to keep an close eye on them, who knows what tricks they have under their sleeves," Sam growled

"Don't worry it'll be okay," I assured

"So, carry on with the book," Jake says, awkwardly trying to change the subject

"Oh, yeah, in short Eddie and The Cullens leave, Bella goes into depression, Jake heals her, the psychic comes, and then she runs off to Italy to save her little Eddie-poo," I say in bored voice,

"And? What next?" Sam edges me on

"Sorry Sam, I'm not telling you the future." I watched as all their expression fall "Yet." I add and they are suddenly hopeful again

Everyone was silent for a minute and that gave me time to think, I was here near the end of New Moon and Bella was at Italy, so Jacob was planning to tell Charlie about the motorbikes.

"Oh, and Jake, that Motorcycle trick won't work, he comes through her window at night," I remind him

Everyone looked disgusted at the thought of Edward coming through Bella's window at night and perving on her in her sleep. I shivered at the thought, who would want a stalkish boyfriend, it is not romantic, and it is creepy.

"It was worth a try," Jacob said a weak grin on his face

I was silent for longer thinking about what I had forgotten to tell.

'_You need to tell them who you are and why you are here,'_ Sarah reminds

I palm-face, cursing my under my breath,

"Brianna? Are you ok?"

"Fine, I haven't told you why I'm here that all…I'll tell you,"

In addition, I launch into the speech; Sarah had given me, telling me it was all because of fate, but I leave out imprint and the predator charm, I didn't want anyone phasing in here.

I also tell them I am going to make Bella see some sense and to tell that hanging out with Bloodsuckers in not healthy especially when they all want to drink you dry. Even the good ones. I also say there is danger coming and I would only tell them when the time would come.

When I had finished I saw that they were all stunned again. How do I keep doing that?

"So, you are my daughter? You actually have Black Blood?" Billy's said his eyes filling up with tears

I rose from my chair, crossed the room, and knelt near Billy's wheelchair, taking his hand.

"Yes, I have Black blood, the doctors in my other world couldn't explain it, and I guess that was the wolf genes," I said a little chuckle escaping from my lips

"So you're my sister?" Jake asked from next to Billy

"Yeah, you know I've always wanted that name, you know Brianna Black," I tell him

"Well, it fits you, if only you were in the books too,"

You know you were my favorite character from the moment you entered the books," I admitted randomly

Jacob smiles a full stunning grin, which Bella describes as her grin, and pulls me into a nice but totally unexpected bear hug.

"Welcome to the family," He says, putting me on the floor.

I grin back "I'm glad to be here,"

Someone taps me on the back. I spin around to see Emily holding out her arms

"Don't I get a hug too," she teases and pulls me into a large warm hug

Soon everyone is hugging me. I think I'm in heaven. How would feel if you were being hugged by several super sexy hot shirtless werewolves and possibly the sweetest girls you had ever met?

**REVIEW! I'm sorry for the late update but I've been busy. I hope you like it; I don't think it's that good, what do you think?**

**Celina xxxxxxxxx**


	4. Chapter 3: Predator Charms and Imprints

**A/n: I own nothing but Brianna Black **

**A/n: Thank you to all those who reviewed, favourited and followed my story. I appreciate all of your support.**

Chapter 3 - Predator charms and imprinting 

Brianna POV

"Brianna, eat something, you must be hungry," Emily offered, pulling out the last free chair the dinner table where everyone was seated to finish lunch.

"Thanks Emily. Come to think of it, I am," I sat down bedside Kim, who smiled before tucking in and I also took a bite.

"Wow! Emily, Bella was right! This is amazing!" I exclaimed after a bite of the best spaghetti I had ever tasted.

Emily beamed from across from me where she was sitting next to Sam.

"Bella was right?" Em questioned

"Yeah, she said you were a good cook, in the books," I explained **(A/n: did she say that? If she didn't, let's pretend she did ;))**

"Oh, I'll have to thank her," Emily said

"Anyway, Brianna can you tell us about imprinting now?" Billy asked, I could tell this was a subject he wanted to bring up for long.

I hesitated, it would have been better if it were outside, and then if any of them phased it wouldn't hurt anyone.

'_Sarah? Do I tell them? Will anyone phase?' _

'_You need too Darling. The more they know the better. And no one will phase if you use your words carefully, '_

"Fine, I'll tell you," I sighed, all eyes were on me now and they actually looked interested.

"Like I said before, Bella is Jacob's imprint, though it's only a half imprint, I have a feeling it's different," I looked at Sam for confirmation, taking another bite.

He nodded, "Yes, it's not like normal love, it's ten's times more intense. Not a complete imprint, but relatively close. For example Jared, when he thinks about Kim, he sees her as the most amazing person. His devotion prevents him from hating even the smallest thing; her name is like a content buzz at the back of his mind." Sam clarified

"Sam!" Emily scolded, slapping him on the arm "You're embarrassing him," She gestured towards Jared and his cheeks were tinted pink and he was staring down while Kim grinned at him.

"Sorry, Jared, but you are the best example," Sam apologized

"It's ok Sam, carry on," Jared dismissed, with a wave of his hand

"Ok, as I was saying Jacob can actually hate Bella for going back to the Cullens, he can even reject her without it hurting him like a full imprint does," Sam finished

I understood now, I was glad Sarah had sent me here, I could actually see it from everyone else's POV and I had seen the imprint working as I watched Sam and Emily, the look that crossed Sam's face when he looked at Emily. So much devotion, it made me cringe.

"Fucking Cullens," I mumbled, this was their entire fault, if they never had come here then and then Jacob wouldn't have had his heart broken.

"It'll hurt if I reject her now too," Jacob countered, fury evident in his face

"Jacob, I didn't mean it like that, I'm just saying you can hate her for going back to the Cullens," Sam cleared the confusion

I realised that they thought Bella has gone back to the Cullens willingly. I wasn't sure whether I should bring up the subject of predator charms, I didn't even know if the Cullens knew about it as much as I loathed them, I didn't want to make a fake accusation.

'_Sarah. Do the Cullens know about the charm?'_

'_Only Edward and Alice, Carlisle has some suspicions but he isn't sure,' _she confirmed

Therefore, that was why Alice and Edward were closest to her out of the Cullens, they were obviously afraid that the charm would be lifted and Bella wouldn't want to be a vampire anymore. She would go to Jake willingly and the imprint would be complete.

"Brianna? Brianna? You ok?" I had just realised that Billy had been calling me for quite a while now.

I turned and looked at him questioningly, concern was written all over his face.

"Are you ok? You zoned out for a while,"

"I'm fine, I was just thinking of how to bring the subject up without making any of you phase," I blurted without thinking

Out of the corner of my eye, I caught Paul and Jared exchange apprehensive looks, Kim had begun biting her lip, and Jacob took a deep breath.

"Ok, we're ready, just tell us," Sam said boldly

I exhaled deeply and began "It's something called a predator charm, it's what the vampire uses to mark it's prey, or in other words, it's singer, the sweetest thing they will ever taste, and the best meal they will ever have." Words began sprouting out of my mouth like vomit, this speech sounded so planned.

I stopped to let them absorb it and glanced around, thankfully, The Wolves weren't shaking yet, just wore deathly murderous expressions. I would have been afraid if I hadn't felt so safe.

"Answer me something Brianna, do leeches do the charm, or does it happen?" Sam asked in a controlled voice

"Bit of both really, the charm is present when a leech first sees its singer; it's up to the vampire to accept it or not,"

"Let me guess, Bella is Edward's singer, and he's accepted it," Quil said overall

We all raised our eyebrows in surprise as he said this; I hadn't expected Quil to work it out so fast.

"Can a vampire resist the charm?" Billy inquired

"It's hard, the charm is seductive, but it has been resisted before, when the charm was placed on Bella, at the time Edward hadn't expected it, it hit him full blow he didn't except it till a couple of weeks later." I said, unsure as why I was standing up Edward; I hated him, didn't I?

"Can I ask you something; is a vampire's singer the equivalent to soul mate or imprint?" Jacob asked with a slight shaky edge to his voice, the hopeful eagerness on his face made me want to cry. Jacob had had his heart broken but he still had found a reason to live. Unlike Bella.

I smiled at him, only Jacob would ask a question like this.

"No Jake, it's not soul mate, Edward has a soul mate out there somewhere, and once Edward finds her, Bella will not matter,"

"So, Bella gets off worst in this," Paul said surprisingly, looking slightly regretful

I nodded at him, this was really surprising, and I hadn't expected the Pack to work out things so easily. They were smart as well as sexy.

"How does the charm affect the prey or in other words Bella?" Billy asked

"It's like she's under a trance, she can't take anything against the Cullens, Eddie is like her illegal drug, and she's like an addict. When he left, she went through withdrawal therefore she had hallucinations." I enlightened

"Whoa, hold on a minute. Hallucinations?" Jacob questioned, his body stiffening

"Yeah, that was the reason she brought the motorcycles, the reason she jumped off the cliff, when she did something reckless, she would hear his voice and it brought her more pain, but she liked it, she would do anything to hear his voice again." I began softly but had to grit my teeth by the end of it. I was afraid Jacob would start shaking and storm out, but he surprised me.

"So she was using me?" Jacob said sadly

The look on his face was heart-breaking, I now hate Bella more then ever before, but I would help Jacob, and I was doing it just for him.

"She wasn't using you, don't think that, that was her intention at first, but then she began depending on you, every time she thought of Edward or The Cullens, it would hurt her, she felt like she was being ripped apart but you filled her with a warmth she couldn't explain. However, she loved it and that was the reason she was so upset when Sam ordered you not to see her, she was healing, and you were the reason for that." I elaborated

Jacob leaned back in his chair with a grin on his face. I guess he was satisfied with my answer.

"What's the charm got to do with imprinting?" Embry asked, scratching his head confused

"Bella is Jake's soul mate, and just Edward singer, the charm stops the imprint from completing itself, Edward could remove it but he's too infatuated by Bella to even try." I explained, Embry looked as though he finally understood,

Then I remembered something that Jacob should have done to complete the imprint "Did you know if the imprinter kisses the imprintee, the charm will be automatically removed and the imprint will complete itself to the max," I smirked in Jacob's direction

I saw as recognition sparked in his eyes and he buried his head in his hands groaning.

"So, all he has to do is kiss her when she get back," Jared said simply, as if it were easy as that

I could see all the others agreeing, Jacob still had his face in his hands.

"Won't work," I replied, every gaze turned to me, and Jacob even lifted his head to look at me.

I sighed and began explaining, "The Cullens are back in Bella's life, and so, the charm is at its fullest. When Jacob and Bella almost kissed in the truck and in the kitchen it would have shattered, but the phone ringing was a little too convenient,"

Jacob looked shocked, "how did you-?" he stopped abruptly, remembering what I had told him earlier

"Anyway, the charm sort of gave Edward a nudge that it was about to break and that is why he called on the exact second of the kiss," I explained, although I had no idea how I knew this piece of information

"Wow! That completely fits," Emily said astounded

"Yeah, so how do we remove the charm?" Kim questioned

"The hard way, we have to befriend Bella, stay in her life as much as possible, but at the same time stay out of her personal space, take her shopping, sympathize with her, call her to bonfires, treat her like family, let her take risks... Etc..." I instructed

"That's not too bad," Paul, admitted, "I might as well apologize, and mean it, it'll get me on her good side," Paul said, as matter of fact

"Great idea Paul," I said, "Why didn't I think of it?" I said, smacking my forehead

Paul shrugged and smirked at me "It seems like I'm smarter than you, Bri, can I call you that?"

"No,"

"Well you see _Bri_, I'm not all muscle, I have brains too," Paul finished

"Ones you never use," Jared muttered, causing Paul to glare at him, and then he smirked at me

"Whatever asshole," I rolled my eyes at him

"Ok, is that everything Brianna?" Sam interrupted

"Err…" I trailed off and looked into my mind

'_Sarah? It that everything?' _

'_No, the imprint with Renesmee and why, it's vital that they know,_

I groaned mentally, this was the one subject I was trying to avoid _'do I have too?'_

'_Yes, it's important,' _she responded sternly

"Brianna?" Sam said

"Yes, there's more…but you won't like it, I suggest I tell you later, it's a part of the future, a part I'm going to change…can I tell you at dinner?" I explained hesitantly

Sam exchanged looks with Billy and Jacob then nodded

"Bri, where are you gonna stay?" Paul asked suddenly

Shit, I hadn't thought about that. Where was going to stay? I palm-faced, cursing myself for my stupidity.

"I don't know, I didn't think of that! I was too excited to meet you guys," I confessed

"You could stay with us, in Rachel and Rebecca's room, you are my sister after all," Jacob pointed out

I felt myself flood with relief as I jumped up and hugged Jacob whole heartedly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Jake chuckled, "no problem,"

As I went to sit down again, I realised something. What was I going to wear?

'_Don't worry about that, look outside,'_

'_Okay?'_ I replied confused

I got up and began going towards the door, perplexed at why Sarah wanted me too.

"Bri, where are you going?" Billy asked

"I'll be back in a moment," I called back as I reached the door

As I opened it, I saw my black backpack and suitcase lying on the porch steps.

'_Thanks a lot, mum. Can I call you that?' _

'_Of course, I am your mother,' _

I grabbed the suitcase and backpack and went back inside,

"Look at this guys," I told the gang, "I found my backpack and suitcase on the porch,"

"How did that get there?" Emily asked, looking bewildered

"I think it fell out of the sky, like I did," I responded, with a shrug

She nodded, got up and began clearing up the plates as everyone had finished their spaghetti. I set my luggage by my chair and helped her.

"Oh no, don't do that." She took the plates from me

"I want to help," I said stubbornly taking them back off her

She smiled at me and carried on,

"Jared drop Kim off back home and then go on patrol, you too Jacob, drop Billy off and patrol," Sam ordered

Jared and Jake left with Billy and Kim while, Emily and I washed up, Sam went to his bedroom to get some shut eye and the rest of the wolves watched TV in the sitting room. Emily had just popped out to get something from the store.

As I was putting the dishes away, Embry entered the kitchen and approached me.

"Hey Brianna," He said, leaning against the wall

"Hey, Embry," I responded, keeping my attention on the dishes

"Can you tell me the future?" Embry blurted, all of a sudden

I stared at him blankly, resisting the urge to roll my eyes; I knew this would happen sooner or later.

"No," I said simply

"Please, I won't tell anyone," He pleaded with a mischievous glint in his eye

"No, they'll find out anyway, pack mind remember," I reminded him

"I'll hide it," He said confidently

"Embry. My word is final. No." I said stubbornly turning my back on him

"You're no fun," I heard him say, then after a few seconds the kitchen door closed

After a few minutes the kitchen door opened again, I turned around, putting on an angry expression expecting it to be Embry. However, it was Quil.

"So, tell me what happens in the future." Quil asked looking quite smug

"I've already told Embry no, the same applies to you," I said earnestly

"I thought you did that just to shut him up," Quil said

This situation seemed strangely familiar, where had I seen this before? Wait! I knew, it was when Mike and Taylor both asked Bella to the Dance or was it prom.

"No, I meant it," I said

"But tell me anyway?" Quil suggested, giving me a puppy dog look

I sighed; this was going to be a long day.

**Review! Sorry I updated so late, I had to re-writing this chapter because I wasn't happy with it, I'm still not happy with it, **

**Review anyway. Whether it's good or bad **

**Celina xxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	5. Chapter 4: Imprinting On Hybrids

**A/n: I own nothing but Brianna Black **

**A/n: Thank you to all those who reviewed, favourited and followed my story. I appreciate all of your support. I'm sorry to keep you all waiting. There's are clips from New Moon and one from Breaking Dawn (Hate the Fucking Book)**

Chapter 4 - Imprinting On Hybrids

Brianna POV

I sat in Sam and Emily's bedroom digging through my suitcase to see what Mum had sent me. So far, I had pulled out a number of multi-coloured tees with Twilight slogans on them (Mostly Werewolf) which my best friend and I had made together. Some of them said something as simply a 'TEAM JACOB' to as mean as 'EAMC IS A GAY EMO' (Gift from a friend) and my skinny Jeans. However, what I was looking for was nowhere insight. Still searching long and hard, I finally found it.

"Ah-ha!" I pulled my laptop bag out and opened the zip and pulled out my mini black laptop

I switched it on and had to hold in a happy laugh when it worked. I put my laptop to the side and began rummaging through my suitcase again in search of my twilight movies. I gave up hope on my suitcase began searching through my backpack, surely they would be there. As I was still searching, the door knocked.

"Come in," I said, continuing my search

The door opened and there was Sam, with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey Sam."

"Hey,"

"What's up?" I asked casually

"Nothing, it's almost dinner time and I was wondering…" he cleared his throat "I was wondering if you could tell us about the imprint thing you haven't yet?"

I sighed; this was conversation I wanted to avoid for a long time. Forever even.

'_Brianna!' _Mum's voice warned, sounding stern

'_But…' _I tried protesting in my head, but it was no use

'_Brianna, it's important they need to know how serious this is' _she said sounding softer

"Fine!" I answered to both

Sam's eyes lit up slightly, he smiled.

"Ok, thanks," He looked at my backpack "What are you doing anyway?"

I exhaled again, "Just searching for the Twilight movies," I began digging around in it once again

"There are movies of us?" He said, completely shocked

"Of course, didn't I tell you that?"

"Nope,"

"Must have forgotten then," I said,

I was getting sick of searching through my bag, so I grabbed the bottom and tipped the contents out and last of all came the movies on top of the pile.

"I'll leave you now," Sam left, shutting the door behind him

I nodded absently and inserted New Moon into my laptop, and skipped through the scenes to find the part I was finding, the wood scene at the end, I wanted to know or memorize what Edward and Bella would say so I could catch them out when I saw them tomorrow. As I was still skipping I accidentally, hit play.

_**Jacob Black: What about your dad?**_

_**Bella Swan: I'm eighteen. I'm legally free to go. I left him a note.**_

_**Jacob Black: Please, stay here… For Charlie... or for me.**_

_**Bella Swan: I have to go.**_

_**Jacob Black: I'm begging you. **_

_**Bella Swan: Goodbye, Jake.**_

I furiously wiped away the tears that were now sliding out my eyes. Stupid Bella. Stupid Edward. In addition, more or less stupid Jacob for falling for a bitch like Bella. _'But what my brother wanted he will get!' _I silently vowed to myself. I tried pushing the scene I just watched, out of my mind and carried on locating the scene I needed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later on, at the dinner table….

"Brianna tell us now," Billy ordered gently putting down his fork as he finished the last bite of his lasagne

I cringed under everyone's questioning gazes. No. No. No! I thought I could avoid it for longer.

'_Brianna. Slowly ease into the subject.' _Mum suggested

'_Ok ok ok! Brianna, deep breath. In. out. In out.' _I ordered myself

"Ok, I'll tell you a little," I paused for effect "in a few days Edward will propose to Bella," I said rashly slightly gritting my teeth

There collective gasps from all around the table and then silence, as everyone stared at me disbelievingly with their mouths hanging open.

"No!" Jacob hissed his breathing quickened and clutched his fists, he started to shake.

"Jacob. Jacob. Calm down, you have to stay calm!" I said reaching out to touch him

Sam grabbed my hand, "Don't touch him, he's dangerous," he told me

"Jacob if you're gonna phase, get out of here," Sam commanded

Jacob didn't need to be told twice. He shot out of his chair and went straight out the door. All I saw was Russet blur. I then groaned and dropped my head on the table. I knew it. I knew this would happen. This was one of the reasons I was avoiding the subject.

"I just knew this would happen," I complained

"Brianna just carry on, we'll fill him in later," Sam dismissed, encouraging me to go on

"So what next, did she accept?" Jared cut in

"She does but just not now," I said, mentally wincing about the dance at the wedding

"So do they get married?" Sam asked

"Yes they do. At the beginning of the final book. The worst book in existence." I snarled, beginning to tremble in fury

"What could be so bad?" Billy asked, eyebrows farrowed

I flood with anxiousness. I top of that I felt dread. No no no! I would have to mention the pregnancy.

"Err…Promise me…Promise me you'll leave if this offends you too much, leave the room if you might phase," I told all the Werewolves cautiously

"Tell us," Sam ordered, looking as though he was holding his breath.

I took a deep breath. "Bella gets pregnant," I squeaked, bracing myself for the outburst

"WHAT?! HOW?!" everyone shrieked at the same time

"What the Fuck?! No way! That's impossible!" Paul looked flabbergasted

"I know how the fuck is that even possible? Vampires don't have sperm," whinged Quil in a shocked voice

"And even if they did, their body is too cold for it to live," Billy added up

"Ok enough," I said, but everyone just keeps talking. I take a breath, "EVERYBODY JUST SHUT UP!" I screeched, everyone just shut it and looked at me bewildered.

"Um…talk about it later…I have more to tell you. Anyway, Bella refuses to have it removed and Rosalie, the blond leech and Esme, the creator's wife stand by her. Nevertheless, Jacob and Edward beg for her to have it removed. But she wants to be a mother and then Edward suggests she have Jacob's baby instead."

"What happens?"

"The Birth of the baby kills her, Bella is changed by Jacob's permission, and Renesmee is born."

"Where the hell am I?" Sam inquired

"The Packs split up, Leah and Seth join Jacob because they don't want to kill Bella and the Cullens" I said absently

"What?! The pack split? Leah phases?" Sam's mouth is hanging open

"Yeah,"

"What about the imprint?" Billy cut in, his voice on the verge of hysteria

"I fucking hate this part." I growled, setting my elbows on the table and covering my eyes with my hands. "This is the part where fate fucked up more,"

"Brianna language!" Billy warned

"Dad, I can't worry about my language at a time like this," I grumbled, rubbing my eyes with the bottoms of my palms, "Since Bella has no blood in her and no beating heart. Jacob being the real Alpha is desperate for his mate. Another reason he didn't imprint was she is a shield."

"What's a shield?"

"A shield protects it's mind, it stops anyone from getting in, Edward cannot read it and therefore, Jacob cannot imprint fully, but the predator charm stops him from imprinting at all,"

"And like I said, Bella has no heartbeat, no blood, who is the next best choice?" I wrapped my arms around my waist as if holding myself together as I said this

There is a minute of silence, where everyone is deep in thought, then Emily gasped, her hand flying to her mouth, and I knew she had worked it out. Kim looked at her questioningly and Emily gave a slight nod, then Kim gasped also.

"What?! What is it?!" Sam asked frantically

"The Baby," Kim and Emily Murmured together

"What the Fuck?!" says Jacob's voice. I turned around to see Jacob standing by the door glowering. "I heard the entire conversation, that isn't possible,"

Sam jumped and glared at me accusingly "Jake's right. That isn't possible, you're lying."

"Look I will prove it, believe me, nothing I told you is a lie, I swear it on my own life," I pleaded, the last thing I needed now was them not trusting me

Their eyes soften slightly but narrow, "Prove it then," Sam said

I nodded, jumped up and run to my room to retrieve my laptop I brought it back and placed it on the table. "I will prove it; I'll play you the clip,"

Emily, Kim, Billy and I all stay seated while the Pack crowded around table. I searched through my files, found the clip and hit play.

_**Jacob slowly walks into the room and sees Rosalie sitting on the couch with Renesmee, in front of the fireplace. Rosalie unknowingly changes the angle that she is seating so that Jacob and Renesmee's eyes lock. Jacob imprints and sees his future with Renesmee, he fall to his knees at the force of it. **_

As the clip finished I turned around and looked at the Pack, which all looked horrified.

"Shit," Embry muttered

Jacob begins to pace, muttering cursing under his breath. The rest of the Pack collapse into chairs, still blown away. I choose this moment to speak.

"See, I wasn't lying,"

"I believe you," Sam breathed, "Just tell us how to stop it."

"Like I said before, remove the Predator Charm and open the shield," I repeated in different words

"How do we open the shield?"

"We have to talk to Carlisle; he has a friend who can,"

"And the Predator Charm?"

"We have to break it; the only way is to stay with vampire's enemies. Us. However, Edward doesn't know that. He thinks nothing can break it," I explained as Mum put this information in my head

Jacob came over and gave me a hug. "Thank you,"

"Err…no problem…" I stuttered

"So what do we do now?" Embry asked

"I have another clip to show you. Again, if you have to phase. Leave." I warned, as I got up ran back to my room and grabbed the New Moon disc and inserted it into the Laptop. Thankfully, it wanted to resume from the last scene so I clicked it and played it.

_**Jacob Black: So you're still alive for now?**_

_**Edward Cullen: It was just me trying to keep you away.**_

_**Jacob Black: You stay the hell out of my head.**_

_**Edward Cullen: Jacob I know you have something to say to me. But I'd like to say something first, if that's alright. Thank you. Thank you for keeping Bella alive when I didn't.**_

_**Jacob Black: No, you didn't. And it wasn't for your benefit, trust me.**_

_**Edward Cullen: I'm still grateful. But I'm here now, and I'm not leaving her side until she orders me away.**_

_**Jacob Black: We'll see. (They start to leave.) Hey, my turn to talk. I'm here to remind you about the key**_

_**Point in the treaty.**_

_**Edward Cullen: I haven't forgotten.**_

_**Bella Swan: What key point?**_

_**Jacob Black: If any of them bites a human. The truce is over.**_

_**Bella Swan: But if I chose it, it has nothing to do with you.**_

_**Jacob Black: No, I won't let you. You're not gonna be one of them, Bella.**_

_**Bella Swan: It's not up to you.**_

_**Jacob Black: You know what we'll do to you. I'll have no choice.**_

_**Edward Cullen: (Tugs on Bella's arm.) Bella please come.**_

_**Bella Swan: Wait. Are you gonna hurt me? Read his mind. (Walks up to Jake.) Jake. I love you. So, please... Don't make me choose. Cause it'll be him. It's always been him. (They move closer to each other.)**_

_**Jacob Black: Bella. (He whispers.)**_

_**Edward Cullen: (Moves in between them.) Bella come...**_

_**Jacob Black: No! (Pulls her away.) You don't speak for her. (Jacob transforms into a wolf)**_

_**Edward Cullen: (Pulls Bella towards car.) Bella let's get out of here.**_

_**Bella Swan: Stop! (Moves in between them.) Stop! You can't hurt each other without hurting me. (Looks at both Edward and Jake. Jake calms down and then runs off) **_

_**Bella Swan: Jake. (She whispers.)**_

I paused it. "That's all I'm showing,"

"Wow, that's Bella? She's a lot prettier than the actress." Quil commented,

I rolled my eyes, that was so Quil; always off topic.

"And Edward Cullen is uglier that that, Pfft!" Embry said

Jacob is surprisingly quiet. I turn to look at him and he looked as though he's deep in thought.

"Is that what we're going to say tomorrow?" Jacob asked suddenly

"No, we can spice it up a little. Aggravate them both," I turned to Paul "You're going with us." I told him

Paul looked shocked and sprayed water from his mouth that he had been drinking, all over the table. "Why me?"

"Duh. Because you have to apologize," I said as though it was obvious

"Okay, we should head on home now, it's almost 7," Billy's reminded, yawning

"Okay," I got up to go to Sam and Emily's room when Sam stopped me, "Brianna thank you for everything you told us today, I'm sorry I was so mean to you before. It just that she's a half vampire and it freaked me out,"

"No problem Sam, I'm surprised you didn't kick me out the Rez the second I fell from the sky,"

Sam chuckled and tapped my shoulder twice before heading towards the kitchen door. I probably looked calm on the outside but inside I was bursting. I couldn't wait to go tomorrow. I had a feeling something was going to go well. It was a feeling. I just knew.

**REVIEW, I'm sorry for updating do late, school is back and it's stressing me out sorry again. **

**Celina **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
